Nobleza Slytherin
by Kendra Dhyanna
Summary: Luego de terminar la guerra mágica, a segundos de haber derrotado a Lord Voldemort, Harry se ve a sí mismo lanzado en el pasado, en la época que sus padres aun asistían a Hogwarts. ¿Los Merodeadores son lo que esperaba?, ¿Es él tipo de persona de la que James Potter y Lily Evans estarían orgullosos?, ¿Podrá modificar al historia para mejor? Mi primer finc viaje del tiempo. No canon
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y objetos que podías reconocer no son míos sino de J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. HARRY KNIGHT.**

La figura se desplazaba rápidamente a través de los pasillos de la vieja escuela, sus pasos no podrían describirse como apresurados sino más bien como precisos, ya que todos sus movimientos eran concisos y mínimos. Económicos, pero sin llegar a ser calculados, eran los movimientos nacidos de una elegancia felina difícil de alcanzar, sino imposible para algunos hombres.

Se trataba de un hombre joven, más bien alto, cuya figura se encontraba cubierta con una capa negra que se elevaba suavemente detrás de él, como el único indicio de su rápido andar. En los breves momentos que la capa se apartaba de su cuerpo se revelaba una figura atlética sin llegar a ser demasiado muscular. Las características de su rostro se encontraban ocultas por sombras proyectadas por el capote que tenía sobre la cabeza, y sus trajes no mostraban más destello de color que diversos tonos de negro. Y a la intriga que parecía flotar sobre él, se le sumaba un aura de poder y propósito difícil de pasar por alto.

Los suaves sonidos rítmicos de sus pasos seguían resonando por los pasillos vacíos, extinguiéndose solamente cuando llego a una parada repentina como si de la nada hubiese chocado con un muro que solo él podía ver. Tomando una respiración profunda mientras enderezaba su postura, cuadrando los hombros hacia atrás, con toda la imagen del hombre que se prepara para una pelea, la negra figura mascullo entre sus dientes una sola palabra, haciendo que la gárgola frente a él saltara a un lado dejándole ver un conjunto de escaleras en espiral que se movían hacia arriba.

El hombre encapuchado solamente había dado un paso tranquilo en las escaleras, esperando que le llevasen hasta la parte superior frente a una sólida puerta antigua. Solo una pequeña vacilación de su mano antes de llamar a la puerta traiciono su incertidumbre, pero se fue tan rápidamente como había llegado, de forma que pudo haber sido imaginada.

Solo dos golpes sólidos y concisos a la puerta de madera, antes de que una voz amable y viaje permitiera la entrada, y un último y profundo suspiro antes de que la cifra oscura cruzo la puerta para verse cara a cara con su antiguo mentor.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre que se consideraba así mismo como una persona tranquila, justa y dispuesta a dar una oportunidad a quien la necesitaba o la merecía. En su larga vida se le había mostrado los peligros de tomar decisiones apresuradas o de juzgar demasiado rápido a una persona, pero también había visto los horrores que se cometieron cuando no se tomaba una acción, cuando se ignoraban las señales, cuando se esperaba lo mejor a pesar de que toda evidencia apuntaba a lo contrario.

Y en un hombre con su posición y poder, saber moverse sabiamente entre ambas posturas era un requisito indispensable, no solo para mantenerse vivo sino para mantener vivos, seguros y salvos a aquellos que dependían de él, no solo como director, pero también como líder en la lucha contra Voldemort.

Así que aquí se encontraba en una posición incómoda, en una situación sumamente arriesgada.

Había recibido una carta en la mañana, dirigida a él por parte de un joven que decía ser un huérfano, que recientemente se había visto a sí mismo completamente solo debido a la escalada de la guerra, y que esperaba encontrar en Hogwarts tanto un refugio como una posibilidad para educarse. El muchacho no era de la edad de un primer año que esperaría ansiosamente su carta, sino un joven de dieciséis al que le quedaban dos años de formación académica, después de haberse formado toda su vida en el hogar.

A decir verdad no era realmente algo insólito, Hogwarts había tenido con anterioridad algunas transferencias de jóvenes que se encontraban en distintos años escolares, y con la brutalidad con la que la guerra se desarrollaba los huérfanos eran cada vez más un hecho cotidiano, pues la mayoría de los ataques tendían a no dejar sobrevivientes, destruyendo familias completas. Y sin embargo no era un hecho común, tener a un joven sobre el que nada sabía, pidiendo entrada a la escuela. La posibilidad de que fuese un espía era demasiado grande, para verlo con ojos inocentes sin sospechar segundas intenciones.

Albus se sacó de sus pensamientos con el sonido de dos golpes en su puerta, al parecer el joven había llegado para su reunión, y esperaba realmente que pudiese confirmar la historia del chico, y no tener que verse ante un ataque fragrante contra él.

— Adelante- había llamado mientras se acomodaba en su sillón, dejando su varita suavemente en su bolsillo de forma que pudiese ser fácilmente tomada en caso de que esta entrevista resultara en una emboscada.

— Gracias director- dijo una voz suave, con una profundidad agradable y unos tonos calmantes bastante impresionantes. Sin embargo, la voz no era lo único que le había sorprendido sino también la persona en sí. Delante suyo había una figura cubierta del más restrictivo negro, de la cual no podía ver el rostro que se encontraba nadando entre sombras profundas.

— Por favor, siéntese- dijo en un tono mucho más seco del que se proponía originalmente, mientras señalaba la silla frente a él, sin embargo algo en el aura de este chico le estaba poniendo en los dedos de su pie, algo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza le gritaba a estar en alerta. Este era un desconocido muy poderoso y algo le susurraba que también podía llegar a ser muy peligroso- Y si tuviese la amabilidad de retirar la capucha, me gustaría mantener esta conversación con alguien que realmente puedo ver.

— Por supuesto, director- respondió la cifra en el mismo tono agradable, como si no hubiese reconocido los bordes cortantes en su propia voz cuando le había dado esta orden de una forma más bien grosera, y tan distinta así mismo.

Se tomó unos minutos para examinar el rostro delante de él, algo le decía que debía conocer a este chico, que de alguna manera él debería saber quién era. Pero, por el contrario estaba completamente seguro que esta era la primera vez que veía este rostro, de lo contrario estaba seguro que jamás podría haberle olvidado.

Frente a él se encontraba un muchacho apuesto, con el cabello largo que caía hasta mediados de la espalda, de un profundo color negro que podría confundirse con el azul medianoche iridiscente del ala de un cuervo, con algunas pequeñas hebras que a la luz de las antorchas parecían tomar un reflejo de un profundo rojo. Las cejas en perfectos arcos, igual de negras que sus cabellos, que se completaban perfectamente con una nariz pequeña y recta, junto con altos y esculpidos pómulos, que en conjunto le daban la mirada de un aristócrata.

Los labios del joven eran de un suave color rosa, sin ser demasiado gruesos ni demasiados delgados, arreglados en una perfecta sonrisa cortés. Dos cicatrices se ubicaban en su rostro, una pequeña en la frente justo arriba del final de una perfecta ceja, con la extraña forma de un rayo, mientras que al lado opuesto de su cara había una línea vertical que parecía iniciar encima de la ceja para finalizar cerca de su barbilla, a travesando su ojo, como si alguien hubiese cortado su rostro. No obstante parecían adecuarse a él, añadiendo solo un carácter fuerte a su cara.

Y a pesar de todo, eran los ojos, la característica más notable del muchacho que tenía delante de él. De una forma almendrada, enmarcados por gruesas cortinas de pestañas negras, dos impresionantes ojos de un color verde le devolvían la mirada impasible. Si Albus tuviese que comparar diría que eran del color exacto del Avada Kedavra, pero no era solo el color en general el que había sorprendido a Albus.

No. Lo que le había sorprendido eran los pequeños remolinos dorados que parecían flotar y nadar en aquellas piscinas verdes, junto con esa mirada que parecía tan antigua y tan sabia, que no debería estar en la cara de ningún adolescente, y sin embargo que parecía en perfecta armonía como todo lo demás en el joven mago delante de él.

— Así que, tú eres el Señor Knight- pregunto Albus, tratando de recuperar su compostura ante el niño frente a él. Si bien era cierto que muchas cosas parecían ponerlo en alerta con el joven, no era razón para tratarlo como un enemigo, así que estaba tratando duro de volver a sus tonos cordiales.- ¿verdad?- termino con una sonrisa.

— Así es director- dijo el niño con una sonrisa un poco más pronunciada en un tono suave, mientras extendía su mano hacia adelante- Harry Knight, es un placer conocerlo señor.

— El placer es mío, señor Knight- dijo después de haber tomado y sacudido la mano del niño en la presentación más bien muggle, la cortesía sangre pura exigía otras formas de saludo, lo que quizás era una pista sobre el origen del misterioso joven- Aunque debo decir que su solicitud es una verdadera sorpresa, en estos tiempos no es común tener niños trasladados a la escuela, y usted entenderá que en el doloroso estado que esta nuestro mundo en este momento es un poco más que sospechoso.

— Entiendo perfectamente director, la seguridad de sus estudiantes es prioridad- respondió el niño con calidez, pero sin ofrecer mayor explicación sobre su persona, y sin embargo, Albus estaba seguro que el niño no había perdido la insinuación sutil en su declaración.

— Bien- dijo tratando de retratar la mayor cantidad de bondad que podía, aunque parecía que su rudeza salía aunque fuese sin intención, más como un reflejo que otra cosa- Así que espero que no le moleste responder algunas de mis preguntas.

— Por supuesto que no profesor, adelante- respondió el niño, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, mientras se recostaba un poco más en la silla, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo.

La posición hacia sumamente incomodo a Albus, quien se sentía como si fuese él que estuviese frente a un maestro o como si tuviese que explicarse por una pilatuna. Sacudiendo la cabeza a la absurda sensación se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar con las preguntas, dejando que una huella sutil de su magia viajará hacia el joven delante de él, lo suficiente para decidir si era veraz o no en sus respuestas, pero lo suficientemente leve como para que no pareciera un ataque de ningún tipo.

— Bueno, ya hemos aclarado su nombre señor Knight, pero me gustaría saber ¿cuántos años tiene?, ¿cómo fue su formación en casa?, ¿por qué venir a Hogwarts?, ¿exactamente dónde están sus padres o sus tutores?, creo que podemos partir de ahí y de algunas respuestas podemos ver si es necesario o no profundizar en algunos de talles. ¿Le parece, bien?

— No hay un problema profesor. Tengo dieciséis años, como le informe en mi carta se supone que debo entrar al sexto año, en realidad aquí tengo los documentos de los examinadores del Ministerio acerca de mis TIMOS- dijo el niño sin vacilar ni una sola vez, ni apartar sus ojos de los suyos mientras de su túnica sacaba un fardo de pergaminos con el sello ministerial, su magia decía que él chico era veraz en lo que había pronunciado hasta ahora, así que tomo los papeles y luego de una rápida mirada inclino la cabeza para indicar que podía seguir con su relato.

— Mi formación, bueno, no sé cómo exactamente definirla. Supongo que puedo decir que cubrió todos los aspectos escritos en los planes de lección, fue bastante formal, usted sabe, con conferencias, ensayos, exámenes, proyectos, todas esas cosas. – decía el niño con un tono de incertidumbre que le hacía parecer mucho más joven, y que logro arrastrar una sonrisa en su rostro, al verle tratar de describir algo tan cotidiano como sus clases- También profundice en algunas áreas de la magia, especialmente aquella que se dirige o tiene una afinidad con la defensa, e igualmente algo muy básico respecto a la magia elemental, orientada más hacia la sintonía con la magia del ambiente. Mis maestros eran estrictos, pero en su mayoría justos, aunque había algunas excepciones notorias, en realidad no sé qué más decir respecto a eso. Todo era muy normal.- El niño había terminado con sencillez y la magia aun hablaba de que el joven mago era totalmente honesto, sí bien era algo particular esta profundización en la defensa, en realidad no era extraño, incluso las clases de Hogwarts se estaban ajustando a ser más defensivas y de combate, debido al clima de lucha que Voldemort y sus seguidores habían impuesto al mundo.

— Mis padres están muertos, fueron asesinados cuando era un bebé- dijo el niño, y de repente todo el ambiente en su oficina cambio, se volvió más pesado, más triste, la voz del niño había adquirido una tonalidad triste pero también una leve ventaja fría, mientras que sus ojos parecían haberse oscurecido hasta un tono verde bosque- viví con mis tíos antes de comenzar a educarme, ellos también fueron asesinados. Cuando tenía once años un amigo de mis padres se presentó y se ofreció a educarme en la magia, y así mismo darme un lugar para vivir, estuve allí hasta hace un par de meses.

El tono del niño decididamente había caído, y su mirada, ¡Oh dulce Merlín!, Albus casi podía palpar como exudaba tristeza y nostalgia, había honestidad en cada una de sus sentencias, pero su magia estaba allí para recoger el sentimiento genuino del joven al hablar, así que él había sido asaltado por una pena cruda y dura, que no se esperaba. Estaba a punto de decirle que no era necesario profundizar en este tema, él no tenía derecho a sacar esta tristeza de un niño que obviamente había perdido tanto, pero el chico le gano en romper el silencio incomodo que se había instalado en la habitación después de sus últimas palabras.

— El amigo de mis padres, junto con otros quienes me enseñaron también fueron asesinados. Mi mentor era un hombre especial, director, un hombre extremadamente paranoico- dijo el chico con una sonrisa triste nublando sus facciones- pero él conocía este castillo como la palma de su mano de la época en que fue un estudiante. Mis instrucciones en caso de que algo le sucedía, era venir a Hogwarts y buscar refugio en el castillo, terminar mis estudios y mantenerme vivo.- terminó con cierta amargura.

— Bien- dijo a forma de aclararse la garganta después de un largo silencio. Había considerado las cosas con cuidado, él joven señor Knight obviamente decía la verdad, y era su deber proporcionar educación a todos los jóvenes magos, y en realidad él no podía simplemente rechazar a un huérfano sin hogar. Podía admitir que nunca había estado frente a una contradicción tan grande y fuerte como el señor Knight, algo le decía que el niño ocultaba algo, pero al mismo tiempo su instinto le decía que era de completa confianza. Contradictorio en realidad, pero solo quedaba una cosa por solucionar- Sé que entiende lo difícil que es abrir las puertas de un lugar cuando estamos en medio de una guerra, así que quisiera tener su juramento de que usted no pretende dañar a la escuela o a sus estudiantes.

— La oscuridad destrozo todo lo que una vez ame, director, fueron los magos y brujas oscuras los que rasgaron a mi familia aparte- dijo el niño en un tono duro y con tal autoridad, que Albus por primera vez en muchos años, se movió incómodamente avergonzado- Le juro por mi magia y mi vida, director Dumbledore que no tengo intención alguna de dañar o permitir que daño alguna sobrevenga sobre Hogwarts, sus estudiantes, maestros o elfos.

— Entonces bienvenido a Hogwarts, señor Knight- dijo Albus levantándose cuando la magia del juramento se disipo. En realidad estaba muy curioso acerca de algunas de las partes del juramento del niño, pero en realidad se sentía inexplicable de alguna forma demasiado contrito como para empezar a interrogarlo de nuevo. Así que en vez de eso le indico la puerta al joven.

Fue en silencio que caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al vestíbulo principal, en el que se colaba los ruidos de cientos de estudiantes ansiosos y alegres que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, mientras Albus dirigía tranquilamente al nuevo estudiante a una pequeña sala adjunta para que esperara ser ordenado.

* * *

Mientras caminaba en silencio al Gran Comedor, Harry no podía dejar de pensar que por lo menos algo en su jodida vida comenzaba a marchar correctamente.

Hace una semana se había despertado desorientado, herido y lo más terrible de todo, solo. Se encontró a sí mismo en medio de un campo abandonado, le había tomado al menos dos horas encontrar un refugio y un buen rato más, antes de poder aclarar lo suficiente su cerebro para poder centrarse en su estado.

Recuerda la batalla, pero a diferencia de todas en las que había estado, esa había sido la última de la segunda guerra mágica. Hogwarts no era más que un montón de escombros, quedaba apenas un puñado de aurores y más de la mitad de la Orden había muerto. Aunque para su tranquilidad, la mayoría de la Armada de Dumbledore había sobrevivido, a excepción de sus mejores amigos.

Ron y Hermione, habían caído como héroes, espalda con espalda habían muerto llevándose con ellos a todo el círculo íntimo de Voldemort, unas horas antes de la última batalla.

Y al final de la noche, justo antes del amanecer, Harry se había batido a duelo con el Lord Oscuro. Tom Riddle había muerto con los primeros rayos del nuevo día. La guerra mágica más devastadora de los últimos quinientos años había terminado con la luz como vencedora, aunque la pérdida de vidas no permitía hablar de un ganador.

Recuerda que apenas había tenido tiempo de ver los rostros llorosos de los combatientes, con las sonrisas de júbilo cuando de repente había sentido un agudo dolor en el pecho. Su único pensamiento en el momento era que si su vida era el costo de una era de paz, él estaba más que dispuesto y que gustoso la daría para alcanzar tal objetivo, cuando sintió que todo a su alrededor iba oscuro, y una negrura espesa le cubría.

Y sin embargo allí se había despertado, en medio de un campo vacío.

Unos cuantos días después cuando lo peor de sus heridas habían sido tratadas a lo mejor de su conocimiento y había sanado en su mayoría, se había adentrado en el mundo de los magos, para tratar de comprender lo que había pasado con él. Si su vida no hubiese sido tan absurda hasta ahora, hubiera estado seguro de que todo era una maldita broma, que todo era simplemente imposible. Pero siendo quien era, no había duda que allí estaba él, en medio del pasado, que si sus cálculos eran correctos era justo al época en la que los merodeadores aun asistían a Hogwarts.

Había estado a punto de llorar de frustración. Hace unos días él había terminado con la segunda guerra mágica, matado a Riddle, detenido el horror de años de combate y ahora estaba de nuevo en medio de una guerra, y Voldemort aun respiraba. Él lo había perdido todo a cambio de un mundo en paz, ¡todo, maldita sea!, su familia, sus mejores amigos, ¡TODO!

Había tenido el rostro contra una de las paredes del Callejón Diagon mientras el dolor de su nueva posición lo atravesaba, todo parecía sencillamente demasiado en ese momento. Cuando de repente una mano en su hombro lo había sobresaltado, habían sido años desde la última vez que alguien había podido acercarse a él sin que se diera cuenta. Así que había girado tensamente, listo para lanzar un ataque pero sin demostrar que era una amenaza inmediatamente.

Allí a su espalda con el rostro preocupado era una mujer mayor con el cabello castaño atravesado de líneas grises y suaves ojos marrones.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño?- le había preguntado con interés.

— Yo…yo estaré bien- dijo tomando un suspiro profundo para calmar sus emociones turbulentas.

— ¿Necesitas que me ponga en contacto con alguien?- pregunto la amable señora de nuevo- ¿Con tus padres?

— ¿Con mis padres?- había repetido absurdamente mientras sentía sus ojos ampliarse.

Había tomado algo de esfuerzo pero al final logro convencer a la señora de que estaba bien. Se había alejado de ella aun susurrando para sí mismo, "mis padres", en voz baja. En este momento no eran sus padres, y ellos aun estaban vivos. Si él pudiera acabar la guerra antes, ellos no morirían. Ron y Hermione estarían a salvo, ellos no conocerían lo que significaba el terror de la violencia. No solo ellos, sino que nadie de su generación se verían obligados a crecer abruptamente para salvar sus propias vidas. Él podría salvar cientos de vidas, jamás existiría una segunda guerra mágica.

Por supuesto sería complicado, pero valdría la pena, al fin y al cabo su mera presencia en este tiempo ya había cambiado el futuro, lo menos que podría hacer era asegurarse de que fuera uno muchísimo mejor.

Y era por ese propósito que ahora estaba aquí en Hogwarts, a punto de ser ordenado por segunda vez en su vida.

* * *

**_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece esta historia? POR FAVOR espero sus reviews sobre la misma, que les parece, que creen que sucederá, por fa, espero ansiosa sus comentarios._**


	2. El estudiante nuevo

**CAPITULO II. EL ESTUDIANTE NUEVO.**

* * *

Caminaron en silencio lado a lado por los pasillos del viejo castillo hasta llegar a una bruñida puerta de madera detrás de la que se encontraba una pequeña antesala decorada en suaves tonos marrón, donde se encontraban oculta por un pesado tapiz en el que un mago medio calvo revisaba unos documentos desde una silla de jardín la entrada de los profesores al comedor que daba justo detrás de la mesa principal.

— Espera aquí, por favor- había dicho Albus con una sonrisa en la mirada abiertamente curiosa que el joven pelinegro le daba al pequeño salón- Te llamaré cuando sea el momento de tu clasificación, mi niño.

Esa única palabra le había valido ser recompensado con una sonrisa deslumbrante, por supuesto aun en su confusión, se había dado cuenta de que era una sonrisa pequeña, pero llena de tanta suavidad acompañada con un inexplicable cariño en esos expresivos ojos verdes que le había sorprendido sin palabras.

— Alguien muy querido para mí- había comenzado a decir Harry con esa dulce sonrisa- solía referirse a mí de esa forma, solo… solo me lo recordó- había terminado con un suspiro melancólico y los ojos un poco más opacos, mientras parecía mirar a lo lejos.

— Lamento si te traje malos recuerdos, señor Knigth- trato de enmendar la situación, pues en realidad no pensó que sus palabras pudieran tener ese efecto y menos en una noche que se supone debe ser especial y alegre, y menos que se sintiera tan responsable por la tristeza inconfundible en el niño.

— No son malos recuerdos- respondió el joven mago en un tono cariñoso y lejano, como si le hablase a alguien más- sucede que él ya no está y le extraño, pero usted profesor logro recordármelo, y por lo tanto el cariño que tengo por él y el que él tenía por mí. En verdad, profesor no se disculpe por recordarme a un gran hombre, al que yo quería profundamente, a alguien que fue no solo uno de mis mentores sino como un abuelo para mí.

Había salido de la sala de espera dejando al joven Harry hablando curiosamente con el guardián del paso, sintiéndose extrañamente contento. Por alguna razón que no comprendía se sentía particularmente alegre y había visto felizmente la clasificación de los primeros años y más emocionado de lo que sería lógico, se había puesto de pie, pidiendo silencio a la sala con una sonrisa benévola en toda la charla ociosa de sus estudiantes.

— Hoy tendremos una clasificación más- se le escapo una risa entre los dientes a la cara de asombro de los niños, de cómo giraban sus cabezas como si de repente el nuevo estudiante se fuese a materializar de la nada- Un nuevo estudiante de sexto año - los murmullos habían comenzado y acabado rápidamente, todos habían enviado miradas curiosas a los maestros, y los menos sutiles habían estirado el cuello para ver la puerta detrás de la mesa docente- Harry Knigth.

El niño parecía inmune a la atención que le estaban dando los demás estudiantes y esa era la palabra precisa para su actitud. No se removía incomodo a los susurros o manos que lo señalaban, pero tampoco se pavoneaba o recreaba en los obvios suspiros de las niñas y en las risitas que pululaban, simplemente caminaba tranquilamente hacia el banquillo como si la atención que recibía no fuese para él, colocándose el raído sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza con un ademan fluido y elegante.

— _A ver, ¿qué tenemos aquí?_- dijo la voz del sombrero en su cabeza, haciendo que tomase un suspiro para prepararse a lo que vendría.

— Buenas noches, Aleistar- dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

— _¿Me conoces?, que interesante-_ dijo el sombrero claramente intrigado.- _Pero si tuvieses la amabilidad de bajar tus escudos de oclumancia, muchacho, podría comenzar a ordenarte._

— Por supuesto- respondió Harry en su tono más amable- solo quiero que mi clasificación y por lo tanto todo aquello que veas en mi mente este bajo el resguardo del secreto de Ravenclaw.

— _¡Vaya!_- dijo el sombrero en un respiro atragantado-_ a decir verdad, me siento cada vez más curioso, pocos estudiantes conocen y menos aún evocan la cláusula creada por Rowena hace tantos años para proteger los secretos, para mantener en el más absoluto silencio y reserva cualquier cosa vista, incluso si es un peligro. Casi nadie sabe de ello._

— Entonces, ¿estoy bajo la cláusula?- pregunto Harry con nerviosismo porque si no estaba, bueno…., necesitaría un buen plan.

— _Ya está bajo la cláusula señor Knigth- _dijo el sombrero con impaciencia, si pudiese Harry tenía la sensación de que estaría tocando con la punta del pie sobre el suelo- _inmediatamente al evocarla usted está protegido por ella. Ahora, si tan sol baja sus escudos de oclumancia, podemos seguir con la clasificación._

— Por supuesto- dijo Harry con un suspiro en el alivio de que su idea funcionara, mientras comenzaba a retirar capa por capa de sus pesados escudos, hasta que su mente estaba libre de cualquier protección.

— _¡Oh, dulce merlín!-_ susurro el sombrero en sorpresa cuando comenzó a inspeccionar los recuerdos ahora a su alcance- ¡_Oh no_!- dijo en un tono agobiado, que le dijo Harry que el sombrero debió haber empezado con el momento en que las cosas se pusieron feas- _¡Por Circe!- _dijo en el terror, y el ojiverde estaba seguro que era cuando la oscuridad casi había absorbido el mundo de la magia- ¡_Por los fundadores_!- fue un susurro amortiguado y luego un profundo silencio.

— ¿Aleistar?- dijo Harry en un tono cuidadoso, luego de más de quince minutos de silencio.

— _Mi niño_- dijo el sombrero en una voz temblorosa- _lamento tan profundamente el destino que has tenido que vivir, las cargas que has llevado. Pero estoy tan orgulloso de ti, y tan honrado de poder conocer quién eres. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho, Harry Potter._

— Hice lo que era necesario. Solo lo que era correcto- dijo Harry mientras comenzó a reconstruir cuidadosamente sus escudos oclumánticos- no necesito, ni quiero tus gracias Aleistar.

— _Eres un hombre maravilloso, señor Potter o creo que será más prudente llamarte señor Knigth- _dijo el sombrero en un tono de autoridad como si se recogiese a sí mismo- _Ahora será mejor comenzar a clasificarte._

— Por favor- dijo Harry sin poder contener su diversión- creo que estoy llamando demasiado la atención- si sus cálculos estaban bien llevaba por lo menos veinte minutos allí sentado.

— _Veamos- _dijo el sombrero con entusiasmo- _Una buena mente, sí señor, una mente lógica y rápida, con un ingenio agudo y perspicaz para los detalles. Hay un hambre por aprender, una visión de que el conocimiento significa posibilidad. Sabio a pesar de ser no más que un niño. Un Ravenclaw si alguna vez vi uno._

_Oh, pero Helga pelearía por tenerte en su casa. Leal como nunca he visto a nadie. Tú muchacho, has ido al infierno mismo por tus amigos y te has enfrentado a demonios cara a cara solo por los que consideras familia. Y no solo es que seas leal, oh no señor, es la lealtad que puedes inspirar, la lealtad que provocas en tus amigos es tan admirable como la tuya, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger son un gran ejemplo de ello. _

— Ellos eran héroes- dijo con melancolía Harry- eran los mejores amigos del mundo- termino con una fuerte convicción.

— _Y a eso me refería, Señor Po… Señor Knigth- _se corrigió el sombrero-_ además poas veces he visto a una persona con una brújula moral tan excepcional como la tuya, perfectamente claro acerca del bien y el mal, y sin embargo benévolo. Dispuesto a perdonar y dar una mano amiga, a brindar una oportunidad, el perfecto Huppleful._

_Realmente esta es la clasificación más difícil que he tenido que realizar- _dijo el sombrero entre risitas-_ creo que no debo decirte las cualidades que posees de Gryffindor, tu señor Knigth en sí mismo eres todo lo que define la casa de Godric._

_Y ahora, Slytherin, señor Knigth-_ dijo el sombrero tomando un tono divertido- _Astuto sin duda, capaz de planes y estrategias, listo a usar todo en tu control y disposición para alcanzar tus metas. Sutil cuando lo deseas, siendo certero en los movimientos que haces. Y Ambicioso, oh sí, tus metas son altas, mi joven caballero, nobles sin duda alguna, pero muy ambiciosas._

_Una vez te dije que la casa de Salazar te llevaría a la grandeza y rechazaste la oportunidad, y aun así fuiste más, allá de la grandeza. Esta vez repito mi intención Señor Knigth, Slytherin sería una maravillosa casa para ti, sin embargo, es porque tú llevarías a Slytherin de nuevo a la grandeza, a encontrarse con el sentido real de su casa. _

_Sin embargo, la decisión es tuya, Señor Knigth, has hecho por Hogwarts y el mundo de la magia más que cualquier otra persona, así que confió en tu juicio, ¿cuál será tu casa?_

— Bueno- dijo Harry mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su rostro, pues en su opinión Voldemort sería infinitamente menos peligroso entre menos seguidores tuviese, y estando él en la oportunidad de eliminar parte de sus seguidores, pues no la iba a dejar pasar- ¿quién soy yo para rechazar dos veces la sugerencia del legendario sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts? Vamos a ser…

— ¡SLYTHERIN!- dijo Harry suavemente mientras el sombrero lo grito al gran comedor.

El ojiverde se quitó el sombrero con delicadeza, regresándoselo a la profesora McGonagall con una suave inclinación de cabeza.

Harry se sentó en la mesa de su nueva casa y por unos segundos cerro los ojos, respirando el aroma del castillo, hundiéndose en la cálida sensación de regresar al hogar al tiempo que una profunda tristeza parecía cortar su corazón cuando la imagen de Hogwarts en ruinas y humeante parpadeo por su mente.

Soltando con lentitud un suspiro abrió sus ojos, fijándose en la mirada interesada de sus nuevos compañeros. Reconoció a la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor y con pesar confirmo una de sus ideas, casi todos en esta mesa de verde y plata estuvieron en el lado opuesto de la guerra, inclusive vio a varios con los que se había batido a duelo durante las numerosas batallas de la segunda guerra mágica.

— Bienvenido a la casa de Slytherin- dijo una voz gruesa con un suave acento, sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones. Al mirar arriba vio a una versión de dieciséis años de Marcus Nott el padre de su anterior compañero Theodore Nott, Harry recordaba que el Señor Nott había sido asesinado a manos de Bellatrix al ser descubierto mientras enviaba a su hijo bajo la protección de la Orden del Fénix.

— Gracias- contesto sencillamente- Harry Knigth, un placer- dijo dando un respetuoso arco con su cabeza, inclinando ligeramente el torso hacia adelante, como era la costumbre sangre pura, no estaría bien antagonizar a sus compañeros tan temprano en el año, apenas era el primer día, además tantas horas con Neville acerca de la etiqueta mágica deberían tener un uso más allá de que él pareciera digno y serio en las reuniones con otras naciones mágicas en las que había buscado el apoyo bélico a Inglaterra.

— Marcus Nott, hijo de Augusto Nott, de la casa noble de Nott- se presentó el muchacho con una seña más pequeña de respeto- Este es Rodulpus Lestrange de la más noble casa de Lestrange- dijo refiriéndose al chico a su derecha.

Rodulpus Lestrange era…. diferente, se dijo Harry mientras le daba un arco en respuesta a la presentación. El muchacho frente a él aun no tenía los ojos huecos que Azkaban y las artes oscuras le habían dejado en la época en la que Harry le conocía. Ni tenía la mueca en su rostro con la que había muerto cuando Luna había atravesado su vientre con una espada, protegiendo a Neville.

Con una mirada rápida a su alrededor Harry se sintió mareado de repente, cuando la realización le llego súbitamente, la mayoría de quienes lo rodeaban habían muerto, muchos de ellos a manos de sus amigos, y sin embargo, todos los que él amo una vez habían muerto a manos de quienes lo rodeaban.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con suavidad, Harry trato de despejar su mente, estos muchachos no eran los mismos mortifagos endurecidos por dos guerras con los que había luchado, ellos aún no había vendido su alma a Voldemort, ellos aún no habían lastimado a su familia, y si él tenía su manera, nunca lo harían.

Regresando su atención a Nott se dio cuenta de que le presentaba a un chico que le recordó un poco de Seamus, con el cabello color arena y el rostro ovalado. No era otro que el segundo hermano Lestrange, Rabastan, él había muerto durante la batalla de Liverpool, a manos de… Es suficiente, se dijo a sí mismo con fuerza, si seguía recordando cómo había muerto cada persona que veía iba a enloquecer, al fin y al cabo, la mayoría sino la totalidad de esta generación estaba bajo tierra en su tiempo

— Este es Lucius Malfoy- dijo Nott señalando al rubio, Harry se inclinó sonriendo brevemente, Lucius y Draco eran tan parecidos que Harry bien podía imaginar estar sentado con su antiguo rival en este momento, y él le daba la bienvenida a cualquier medida de familiaridad que pudiera conseguir- hijo de Abraxas Malfoy de la más noble y antigua casa de Malfoy.

— A tu lado, Regulus Black- Harry giro a la izquierda y fijo su mirada en el muchacho pelinegro, él podía ver las similitudes del joven Slytherin con su padrino, los mismos ojos grises nublados, la nariz suavemente arqueada, aire de elegancia, sin duda Harry podía ver el parecido de los hermanos así como las fuertes diferencias- Hijo de Orion Black, de la casa más noble y antigua de Black.

— Y a tu opuesto- dijo Nott con una mueca despectiva y la voz goteando prácticamente desprecio, siendo un cambio tan crudo y obvio que sorprendió por un momento a Harry- se encuentra Snape, el bastardo de los Prince.

Harry se volvió hacia el muchacho a su derecha fijándose en el cabello negro que caía pesadamente a los lados del rostro pálido y demacrado, sin duda era su maestro de pociones a los 16, pero las diferencias, ¡Merlín, las diferencias eran abismales! El marco alto encorvado, los ojos bajos, el rostro demacrado, las profundas ojeras, la túnica gastada y descolorida. Sin duda no se parecía a su profesor alto, orgulloso, imponente, una figura que nadie se atrevería a cruzar, no se parecía de forma alguna al legendario maestro de pociones que por casi dos décadas había gobernado con mano de hierro las mazmorras del castillo.

Pero cuando levanto la vista, Harry vio un destello del espía más valioso de la Orden del Fénix, del traidor más famoso del lado oscuro. Los ojos de ébano estaban llenos de fuerza, de poder y algo que Harry reconocía muy bien en las piscinas de obsidiana; la ira.

— Severus Snape- dijo en forma cortante con la voz seca pero al mismo tiempo increíblemente suave.

— Un placer conocerte, Severus- dijo Harry extendiendo su mano en el saludo muggle, al diablo con no antagonizar a su casa tan temprano en el año. Jamás había soportado a los matones y no iba a comenzar a ahora, además que este muchacho desgarbado llegaría a ser uno de los héroes más prominentes del mundo mágico, y una de las personas a las que Harry más admiraba.

Vio el parpadeo de confusión en los ojos de Snape y los de incredulidad y rabia en los de sus demás compañeros, fue con incertidumbre que su antiguo maestro extendió la mano tomando la suya, y luego del fuerte y corto apretón, regreso su atención a Nott.

— ¿Todos de nuestro año, supongo?- pregunto para continuar con la conversación que había iniciado.

— ¿Eres un mestizo?- pregunto con los dientes apretados Nott, la irritación claramente palpables- ¿o un sangre sucia?- escupió las últimas palabras.

El cambio fue inmediato y pronto todos los que estaban alrededor del nuevo estudiante se dieron cuenta del error de Nott, cuando el aire alrededor del ojiverde se tornó glacial y los vasos y cubiertos comenzaron a cubrirse de escarcha rápidamente.

— No nos conocemos, así que no hay forma de que pudieras saber- dijo con la voz fría Harry, mientras aseguraba su magia a sí mismo para evitar causar daño. Pero después de la brutal guerra que había peleado, de perderlo todo y embarcarse en esta locura, no podía ni quería tolerar un insulto que representaba lo que casi había destruido el mundo mágico y había arrasado su familia- pero lo digo como una advertencia, no es ni lo más inteligente ni lo más prudente decir ese insulto en mi presencia.

Además, mi filiación es un asunto mío, soy Knigth y no es un apellido mágico, pero soy el heredero de la casa más noble y antiquísima de Peverell- dijo regresando a sus tonos suaves y corteses mientras la calidez regresaba lentamente a la mesa de Slytherin.- Así que te daré un consejo que creí innecesario para alguien de esta casa, Nott, no ataques a un enemigo sin conocerlo y no hagas un enemigo sin saber quién es, a veces nos podemos encontrar con que es más de lo que podíamos manejar o que hubiera podido ser un excelente amigo.- finalizo al empezar a servirse el puré de papas frente a él

— Podrías Severus, por favor, pasarme la salsa- dijo con una sonrisa Harry, sabiendo que había desconcertado y puesto en guardia a toda su casa, pero… y que demonios, ¿cuándo él había renegado un reto?, y por la mirada de profunda desconfianza de su algún día ser profesor de pociones, ganar la amistad del hosco adolescente iba a hacer todo una hazaña- y ¿cuál es tu mejor clase?- pregunto con calidez, ignorando a los demás estudiantes en la sala sabiendo que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en el enigma del estudiante nuevo.

* * *

**NA: **¿Y que les parece?


End file.
